


Loving the Alien

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, it’s here, my monster of an oc fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Lieutenant Rhea Young is serving on the Enterprise under Captain Picard. She is strong willed with a sunny disposition and she has a crush on the stoic Klingon, Worf.





	Loving the Alien

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of things I wanna say before people read this.   
> A) I know eventually Worf does get a love interest and I’m sure I will love her, but I’m not there yet and I love Worf.   
> B) I know some of this is ooc, some of it is my interpretation of how characters could have been, some of it is just cause I thought it’d be fun/funny.  
> C) this is so self indulgent. I originally didn’t plan to post this, but it got so long and people said they’d read it so here it is.  
> D) I thought about breaking this up into chapters, but I’m really lazy  
> And finally E) I will probably write another Worf/oc fic with Rhea
> 
> Anyways I hope y’all enjoy this (I had a fun time writing it) and if you do, let me know maybe?

“Hello Worf.” Rhea smiled at the man as she passed by him towards the con. 

”Lieutenant Young.” Worf nodded in greeting, watching as the woman sat herself in one of the pilots chairs. 

“Worf, how many times have I told you?” Rhea smiled slightly, glancing back at the man. “Call me Rhea.” 

”Not while on duty, Lieutenant.” Worf responded, turning to something else that required his attention. 

”He’s quite the stickler for the rules, isn’t he?” She chuckled softly, glancing over at Data. 

”I reckon he is.” Data retorted with an exaggerated southern drawl. 

Rhea let out another laugh. “Data, you really make me feel at home when you try out your little accent.” 

”I am glad, Rhea.” Data smiled back at her. 

”Lieutenant Young, focus please. What is our speed?” Picard asked, his face set in its usual stern expression. 

”Warp three, Captain.” Rhea answered. “Course set for Nova three.” She glanced at Picard. “Just because I chat with my friends, doesn’t mean I don’t do my job, and you know that, Captain.” She responded with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m well aware, Lieutenant.” Picard said with an unamused expression. “But I do not appreciate your sass.”

Rhea rolled her eyes with a smile. “Yes, sir.” 

Worf watched Rhea as she continued to joke around with Data. She was short with wide shoulders and a bit of a stomach. But Worf had seen her in battle before and she was tough. He would not be surprised if she could crush a man’s head beneath her thighs. Yet she was gentle and kind. Her cheeks were rosy, wisps of her short brown hair brushing her face. Most days, she wore a short sleeved red dress as her uniform. Worf had to admit, she was quite attractive. For a human. He would never, he could never, but he could look at her. He could appreciate the sound of her laughter and the way her eyes shimmered in the light.

Rhea hummed to herself, monitoring their speed and direction. “Quand il me prend dans ses bras…il me parle tout bas. Je vois la vie en rose.” She sang to herself more than anyone else. 

”Young, vous savez l’ouvre d’Edith Piaf?” Picard asked, slipping into French. 

”Oui, m’sieur.” Rhea grinned back at him. “J’aurais dû savoir que vous parlez français.” 

Picard’s eyes widened slightly at her response. “Je suis…agréablement supris.” 

”Moi aussi.” Rhea chuckled. “J’aime pratiquer mon français.” 

”Data, what language are they speaking?” Worf asked curiously. 

”An old Earth language, French. Once known as the language of love, it is now scarcely used by those outside of the region it originated in.” Data responded. 

”I see.” Worf mused softly, watching Rhea interact with the captain. 

* * *

”Captain!” Rhea called after their shift was over. 

”Yes, Lieutenant, what is it?” 

”I was wondering if maybe I could stage a performance on the holodeck sometime next week.” Rhea said with a nervous smile. “I um…always wanted to be a singer and it’s been forever since I performed.” 

Picard responded with a smile. “I don’t see a problem with that, with a few small caveats.” 

”Yes, sir?” She answered eagerly. 

”I want an invitation, and La Vie En Rose.” Picard said. 

”Yes, sir!” She grinned. “Thank you, Captain.” 

”Of course, now run along.” 

* * *

”Data, do you think you could help me with something?” Rhea asked, jogging to catch up with her friend. 

”Of course, Rhea. How may I assist you?” Data inquired. 

”Can you play the piano?” She asked, excitedly. 

”Yes, I can.” Data nodded. 

”Perfect!” Rhea grinned. “Would you like to perform with me next Friday?” 

”Perform?” 

”I asked Captain Picard if I could set up a performance on the holodeck. I’ll be singing some old Earthen ballads. I’m going to invite all our friends, and the captain of course. What do you say Data?” She asked with a wide grin.

”That sounds delightful.” Data responded. 

”Thank you!” She exclaimed, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll send you the sheet music once I get back to my quarters, alright?” 

Data smiled, his hand reaching up to touch his cheek. “Of course. I will have it memorized by tomorrow. And then we may practice if you chose.” He said. 

”Thank you so much, Data. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She said.

”You have taught me much about friendship and compassion.” Data said, taking both of her hands into his. “It is only natural that I repay you in whatever way I can.” 

Rhea smiled. “Thank you, Data.” 

* * *

“How’s the performance prep going Rhea?” Geordi asked with a carefree smile.

”Pretty good. Data is quite the accompanist. He might end up upstaging me.” She smiled fondly at their robotic friend. 

”Ridiculous.” Data responded with a raised eyebrow. “Rhea is incredibly talented. Her voice is near perfection.” 

”Aw shucks.” Rhea smiled, looking down, her face flushing slightly. “Geordi, Worf, you two will be there, right?” 

”Of course, Rhea! I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Geordi grinned, covering her hand and squeezing it with fondness briefly. 

“I will also be in attendance.” Worf responded seriously. 

”I’m so excited!” Rhea said to her friends, taking Worf’s hand and squeezing it like Geordi had done to her a moment before. 

Worf’s gaze locked onto their hands. He then looked to Rhea with a penetrating stare. A flush crossed her cheeks as she glanced back at him. Rhea finally removed her hand. She cleared her throat, standing. “I’m going to the gym to do some yoga.” She wiped her hands on her skirt. “I’ll see you three later.” She offered a hesitant smile, waving at her friends as she left the mess hall. 

”Look Worf, I get you don’t like her all that much, but she’s trying to be your friend.” Geordi turned to the Klingon with a small frown on his face. 

”What do you mean?” Worf asked, a frown creasing the line of his brow. “I am quite fond of Lieutenant Young.” 

”Really? You don’t exactly show it.” Geordi chuckled with a shake of his head. “I mean, if looks could kill, Rhea would be dead in front of us right now.” He teased. 

“How do I show her we are friends?” Worf asked with a worried frown. 

”Well you can just tell her.” Geordi offered with a shrug. 

”There are also a series of casual nonverbal cues.” Data explained matter-of-factly. “Often when Rhea is excited she will show her affection in a physical manner, hugging me and/or kissing my cheek. She smiles very widely as well. Other times she will hold my hand in both of hers, she has very small hands. Occasionally she makes time in our conversations for her to explain how much she cherishes our friendship, how proud she is of me, and how wonderful she thinks I am.” 

Geordi shook his head. “She does that with me too. She also gives us little things, sweets she’s made. She embroiders and knits things for us. She’s such a sweet girl.” He smiled slightly. “She’s a good friend to have Worf.” 

”I wish to be her friend.” Worf responded, looking down at his hands, where hers had been only moments before. “But I am…nervous.” 

”Nervous?” Geordi laughed. “Worf, she’s four eleven, she always carries stickers on her, and she cries because of how much she loves her friends. You’re a Klingon warrior.” 

”I am aware.” Worf scowled. “But…friendship is-“ 

”We’re friends.” Geordi interrupted. “It’s easy. You just can’t be so…standoffish.” He gestured with his hands. Just tell her she’s your friend and you appreciate her.” 

”I suppose being direct is likely the easiest way.” Worf mused, looking down. 

“It is quite simple.” Data said. “Geordi. You are my friend and I appreciate you.” He turned to Geordi. 

Geordi smiled. “Data, you are also my friend, and I appreciate your company.” They both looked to Worf. 

”See?” Data said. “Now you try. How would you tell Rhea?” 

Worf bared his teeth. He let a breath out through his nose. “Rhea, you must know that we are friends and I appreciate our friendship.” 

Geordi and Data exchanged a look. “Not bad.” Geordi commented. “Try it again.” 

* * *

Rhea peeked out of the curtains excitedly at the small crowd of officers that had arrived to support her. She smoothed out her lace purple dress, trying to enjoy the rush of nerves she got just before a performance. It was one of the best feelings in the world and she had missed it. She took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. “Hello and thank you for coming.” She grinned.

“She looks beautiful.” Worf commented. “For a human.” He added on. 

Geordi smiled and shook his head. “She is stunning. I can’t wait to hear her sing.” 

”Agreed.” Worf nodded. 

”This first song is a request from our dear Captain Picard. I love this song and I would’ve sung it regardless of whether or not he requested it. But before I sing if it, I’d like to talk about the lyrics some. The song is in French, but it’s been translated into so many languages. But I don’t think any translation accurately captures the meaning of the original. So many people take it as a song talking about how magical love is, but that’s not it. It’s about how normal love is, and how beautiful that is. She’s not saying she hears angels when they kiss, she’s saying that he tells her he loves her and that’s all she needs.” Rhea took a breath, letting out a laugh. “Anyways…” She cleared her throat. 

Worf watched her. Normally Rhea didn’t wear makeup. But she was wearing makeup tonight, pink cheeks and red lips. Worf preferred her as she was, but the paint on her face was not unappealing. She swayed to the music, her eyes falling shut as she sang in an unusual language. She was beautiful. 

She sang several songs, dancing around the stage as she became more comfortable on the stage. She bowed as she finished to a standing ovation from the gathered crew members. She pulled Data up from his spot at the piano, forcing him to bow for the audience. 

* * *

”You did wonderful, Rhea.” Deanna smiled, squeezing her arm lightly. 

”Thank you for inviting us.” Riker nodded with a smile. 

”Thank you both for coming.” Rhea grinned as the pair left the holodeck. Several more people came up and complimented her before leaving. The room emptied steadily, until Rhea was left alone with Worf. 

”I was told that it was appropriate to bring flowers.” Worf said, approaching her with a bouquet in his arms. 

Rhea’s face flushed. “Worf, that’s so sweet.” She grinned. 

”I also wished to tell you.” Worf cleared his throat, looking away. “Geordi and Data told me I was not acting like your friend. I want you to know that I do see you as a friend. And I cherish our friendship.” 

She looked up at him, a smile on her face. “Thank you, Worf. I also cherish our friendship. And…I think you’re a great guy.” She put a hand on his shoulder, leaning up to peck him on the cheek. “Thank you for coming.” She smiled. 

”Of course.” Worf blinked back his surprise. As Rhea turned, he lifted a hand to touch his cheek where her lips had been only moments before. 

* * *

”Worf, look out!” Rhea exclaimed, firing her phaser at an alien that had their sights set on the Klingon. 

”Lieutenant Young! To your left!” Worf exclaimed, Rhea dodged, pointing her phaser and firing at the previously hidden alien. 

She backed up towards her friend. “Back to back.” She suggested, breathing heavily. “It’ll mean no one can sneak up on us.” She said. Worf grunted his assent, standing back to back with Rhea. “Where is the rest of the fucking landing team?” She demanded, shooting two other beings with near perfect precision. 

”I do not know.” Worf frowned, taking out three more aliens. “But it may be necessary to go find them.” He grabbed Rhea, throwing her over his shoulder as he started running. 

”Hey!” She exclaimed, shooting at the aliens that followed behind them. 

”Your legs are too short, you would not be able to keep up with me.” Worf explained as he tried to communicate with the rest of the party. 

”Still! No need to be a dick about it.” Rhea grumbled. She shot the last alien following them before she started to fiddle with her communication badge. “Enterprise? Commander Riker?” She called into the device. “Can you hear me?” 

At that glorious moment they dematerialized and reappeared in the transporter room, Rhea still slung over Worf’s shoulder. 

”It’s about damn time!” Rhea exclaimed as Worf lowered her. “Y’all just up and left us for dead! The hell were you thinking Riker?” She demanded. 

”I was thinking we’d all be beamed up when I made the order.” Riker responded. 

”What the hell happened?” Rhea crossed her arms over her chest, glaring up at her superior officer. 

”We’re not sure, Rhea, but we’re very glad to have you both back.” Riker said with an amused smile. 

Rhea shot him a glare, adjusting her dress and dusting dirt from it. “If you weren’t my superior officer, I’d give you such an earful.” She grumbled, running a hand through her hair. 

”Luckily, I am.” Riker smirked. “Go take the rest of the shift off, Young.” He smiled fondly. 

Rhea looked at him suspiciously. “You’re on thin ice.” She responded, giving one final glare before leaving for her quarters. 

Riker shook his head, laughing softly. “You sure know how to pick ‘em Worf.” 

”She is a capable and talented young woman.” Worf agreed. “I am indeed lucky to be her friend.” 

* * *

“Rhea! We noticed you got half your shift off, any reason?” Geordi asked with an amused smile, sliding into the seat across from her. Date sat between the two of them.

”I was peeved and full of adrenaline after the transporter fuck up left me and Worf surrounded by a buncha hostile life forms. So Riker decided to let me have the afternoon off instead of having me cuss up a storm on the bridge.” She shrugged, running a hand through her hair and bringing her drink to her lips. 

Worf approached and sat across from Data. “What did you do with your unexpected free time?” Data asked. 

Rhea gestured to her casual attire, a loose fitting T-shirt for some old Earth rock star, and sweatpants. “What does it look like?” 

”What method of training did you partake in?” Worf asked with raised brows. 

“Well I was still pissed, so I hit a punching bag a lot. And then afterwards I calmed down with some yoga.” She shrugged. “You guys should let me lead you in a yoga session one day. It could be fun.” 

”I do not really need exercise.” Data responded. “But I would participate if it would make you happy.” 

”I am usually pretty tense.” Geordi admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Why not!” 

Worf did not respond. Rhea looked at him. She pouted, blinking up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

”Come on, Worf, you can’t be that cold.” Geordi said, shaking his head. 

Worf let out a sigh. “Fine. I will partake in your stretching exercises.” 

* * *

”Alright guys, we’re gonna reach up to the ceiling, with one leg like this.” Rhea demonstrated the pose. “And we’re gonna remember to breath deeply.” She smiled slightly, seeing Worf struggle to keep his balance. “It’s alright if you stumble so long as you get back up.” She assured him. “And switch legs.” She commanded. 

Data was doing flawlessly, of course. Geordi was doing pretty well. He stumbled every once in a while, but it was expected. Worf was clearly not enjoying himself, but it made Rhea all the more happy that he stayed. 

”Okay, now we’re going to reach down to our toes and stretch out our back.” She said, letting herself fall forward. “To the normal extent, Data.” She added as a precaution. “Then we’re gonna step back with one foot and put our hands on either side of our other foot.” She smiled at her friends. “Really good, guys! Remember to breathe.” She cautioned again. “Okay, and gonna take our front leg back and go into downward dog.” 

* * *

”Thank you guys so much for coming to do yoga with me!” Rhea grinned at her friends as she sat with her legs crossed beneath her. 

”It was fascinating how often you felt the need to remind us to breath.” Data said, tilting his head. 

”And how often I needed it.” Geordi laughed, wiping sweat from his brow with a towel. “That was really fun, and pretty relaxing. Thanks for showing us.” 

Rhea looked to Worf. “I found it to be…challenging.” He said slowly. “It is not often that I do something like this.” 

”You don’t have to like it, Worf.” Rhea assured him with a smile and a hand on his arm. “I’m glad you tried it. And I’m even happier that you stuck around.” 

”Of course.” Worf nodded. 

* * *

Rhea looked at the rogue with a tilt of her head. He was handsome, sure. Charming and charismatic. A bit egotistical perhaps with a ponytail, but Rhea could see the appeal.

”Hello there miss.” O’Conner swaggered over, hands in his pockets. “Enjoying the view?” He asked, leaning onto the table she sat at with a smirk. 

Rhea tilted her head. “That depends.” She leaned forward onto her hand. “What does the view think of me?”

”The view likes what he sees.” O’Connef grinned. “Would you like to meet up later?” 

Rhea opened her mouth to respond, but someone else spoke before her. “No. She would not.” Worf said from behind her, his teeth bared. 

”My apologies, Klingon.” O’Conner said, raising hands in surrender. “I didn’t realize she was yours.” 

”I am no one’s!” Rhea huffed. “And Worf, you have no right to refuse on my behalf.” 

”Rhea, I am your friend, and I will not let you…defile yourself with the likes of this thing.” Worf argued, snarling at the rogue. 

”Hey!” O’Conner huffed. 

”Worf, I am a grown woman. If I want to let this asshole try to show me a good time, I will do that.” Rhea scowled, a hand on Worf’s shoulder, pushing him back. 

”That almost sounds like a challenge.” O’Conner smirked. 

”One I assume you’ll be accepting?” Rhea turned back to her suitor. 

”Time and place, darling. As long as it’s alright with your Klingon here.” He glanced back to the scowling Worf. 

”He doesn’t have much of a choice.” Rhea responded, giving her room number and a time to the pirate. 

”Till then.” He kissed her hand, turning to leave. 

“Rhea, I do not believe this is a good idea.” Worf frowned. 

”I don’t believe it’s your business.” Rhea responded, crossing her arms. She let out a breath. “I appreciate your concern, but no one’s looked at me like that since we left Earth. And I like being wanted. Being the object of desire from someone I find attractive. I know it’s not love, Worf. I’m not stupid. I just…”

”I understand.” Worf let out a breath. “But you are able to control yourself. I also desire a relationship, but I am unable to have one.”

”I’m not trying to compare problems with you, Worf.” Rhea let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. “Although I think that you’re underestimating some of the women here. I’m pretty sure I could take you.” She said, looking him over.

Worf scowled. “I cannot take the risk. Not with you nor with any woman.” 

Rhea rolled her eyes. “Don’t knock it till you try it, big guy.” She patted his shoulder. “Now I’m gonna go get ready for my date with a pirate.” She turned. After a moment she looked back at him. “You’re not upset with me, are you?”

Her face was so vulnerable, concerned. Worf let out a huff through his nose. “Of course not.” 

”I’ll see you later.” Rhea stepped back towards him, pulling him down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Worf could not stay mad at her. No matter how foolish he believed her to be at the moment, he could not allow himself to be frustrated with her. Those big brown eyes reached into his chest and clutched at his heart. He cared for her so deeply.

* * *

Worf felt no small amount of joy when he was ordered to bring O’Conner to the bridge. Especially when he knew where he would be. He stormed down to Rhea’s quarters, announcing his presence and bypassing her lock.

”Goddammit, seriously Worf?” Rhea asked, exasperated. Her arms crossed over her breasts, only hidden by a pale pink bra. 

”My apologies, Rhea.” Worf said, feeling his face warm considerably as he averted his gaze from her scantily clad figure. “I was ordered to get O’Conner and bring him to the bridge.” Worf took a small amount of delight in pulling the pirate out of her quarters. 

”Listen Klingon, buddy, I don’t think she’s into you.” O’Conner said as he was dragged through corridors to the turbolift. 

Worf grit his teeth. “What?” 

”Romantically.” O’Conner explained. “That tough guy shit might work for some girls, but other ladies, they want to be wooed, romanced.” 

”I am not interested in Rhea in that way. She is my friend and I do not support her dirtying herself with the likes of someone like you.” He hissed. He took a deep breath as they arrived at the turbolift. “However, I understand that she is an adult, and can make her own choices.” 

”Well buddy, she’s all yours once I’m gone.” O’Conner said. “Try to woo her, be sweet. If you ever did find a non-platonic interest in her. Maybe from seeing her half naked. I’m a little disappointed I didn’t get to see the bra come off though. They did look-“ 

Worf’s hand tightened to a death grip. “You will cease discussing her body right now.” O’Conner let out a yelp of pain, but otherwise, wisely shut his mouth. 

* * *

Rhea hummed softly, swaying side to side and bouncing a little girl in her arms. Zoe was half asleep when there was the buzz indicating someone wished to come in. Zoe’s parents were still working, so Rhea doubted it was them. She walked over to the door. “Come in.” She said softly, opening it. She continued her humming and bouncing as Worf stepped into the nursery. 

Rhea let out a sigh. “One second, let me get Zoe down for her nap.” She resumed her humming, taking slow steps towards the small beds against the wall of the nursery, checking in on one of the babies in a crib as she went. She placed Zoe in bed, disconnecting the girl’s arms from her neck and replacing them with her favorite stuffed tribble. 

Rhea came back over to her friend, gesturing out of the door. “Alright, Worf. What do you need?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

”I wished to apologize for my behavior regarding O’Conner.” Worf responded, looking down. 

“It wasn’t totally your fault.” Rhea responded. “They did need him on the bridge.” 

”Yes, but everything else.” Worf said. “We are not…together. I had no right to act the way I did.” 

If Rhea had thought a Klingon could be bashful, this was it. She smiled slightly. “You’re protective. It can be sweet sometimes.” She shrugged. “But…I think you’re gonna have to pay me back.” She smiled mischievously. 

”How so?” Worf asked with a raised eyebrow. 

”You’re gonna take me on a date.” Rhea smiled. 

”A…date?” 

”An evening out. Just you an me. Something special, but it doesn’t have to be fancy.” She responded with a shrug. 

”You are not expecting-“ 

”No, I’m not expecting you to put out, ya prude.” She teased with a roll of her eyes. “Just something fun. Unless you really don’t want to.” She added, glancing downwards. 

”I would be honored.” Worf responded. 

”Great. See you Wednesday after our shift?” She offered, turning back towards the nursery. Worf nodded slowly. 

* * *

”Geordi, Data, I require your assistance.” Worf said,approaching his friends quickly. 

”What am I? Chopped liver?” Wesley grumbled. 

”I do not believe you will be able to assist me, Wesley.” Worf responded. “Rhea told me I owe her a night of romance. What do I do?” His voice was pleading. Wesley nodded, seemingly content with the fact that he didn’t know anything about this. 

”Rhea did what?” Geordi asked. 

”She said since I was the one that ruined her evening with O’Conner, that I owe her a romantic evening.” Worf responded. “I must admit, I am at a loss for what I should do for her.”

“Rhea asked you out?” Geordi asked in surprise. 

”No, it is not an actual date.” Worf frowned. 

”Well…” Geordi and Data exchanged a glance. “I would keep it simple. Dinner.” 

”And perhaps dancing as well.” Data nodded. “In the holodeck, in a simulation of a jazz club perhaps the early 20th century.” He suggested. 

Worf nodded. “Thank you both.” He said. “I will find the proper dress for us both and inform her of my plans.”

”Good luck, Worf.” Geordi offered with a chuckle. 

* * *

Rhea took a breath as she looked over her appearance in the mirror. The dress Worf had gotten for her was beautiful. It was a 40s style of dress, red as her usual outfits were. It clung to her shoulders, and poofed out at the bottom. She smiled at her appearance. Rhea was comfortable in her own skin, but it was rare that she felt really beautiful.

”Rhea?”

Rhea gave herself one final once over before she headed to the door. “Hey Worf.” She smiled up at her friend. “Ya ready?” 

Worf nodded his head, offering her his arm. “You look…stunning.” 

Rhea accepted the arm and they started walking. “You look rather dapper yourself, Mister.” She teased. Worf had dressed up in a pinstriped suit with a fedora to match. ”I’m wondering who exactly gave you this idea so I know who to thank.” She offered with a soft laugh. 

”Data recommended an early twentieth century aesthetic.” Worf supplied. 

”I’ll have to thank him for the marvelous idea.” Rhea said as they approached the holodeck. 

Worf set up the simulation and they stepped into it. It was a club with the forties aesthetic, draped in velvet and red with a woman singing a mournful ballad on stage while a few patrons sat at tables or at the bar. Worf led her to a table near the center of the room, pulling a chair out for her. 

“Why, so gentlemanly.” Rhea commented with a fond smile. “Mister Worf If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re trying to seduce me.” She leaned forward on her hand. 

”It is good then that you do know better.” Worf responded, moving to sit across from her. 

”Oh don’t be such a stick in the mud!” She laughed. “Have some fun, buddy.” She smiled.

”I am trying.” Worf responded with bared teeth. 

“I’m sorry it’s so difficult.” Rhea stuck her tongue out. “I’ll try to be more entertaining.” She teased, poking his arm. 

“You know that is not what I meant.” Worf said, his lips pressed tightly into a frown.

”I know, Worf, I’m only teasing you.” Rhea smiled. She picked at the food in front of her. 

”Rhea, I still do not understand why…” Worf trailed off, looking at his own food. 

”What? Why O’Conner?” Rhea asked, looking up at him with a small frown. Worf nodded. Rhea let a sigh out through her nose. “A lot of Earth people don’t exactly consider me desirable.” She shrugged, avoiding his gaze. “I’m chubby and short and people don’t like that. I don’t bother with makeup that often and I only shave my legs about once every two weeks.” She shrugged again. “So people don’t find me attractive. And when someone does…and they’re not half bad, I go for it.”

”That is ridiculous.” Worf scowled. 

”Listen I know you don’t get it-“ 

”Not that.” Worf’s head snapped up to meet her gaze. “The idea that anyone would deny your beauty. These short comings you claim, none of them are actual short comings. Your small stature makes your strength all the more impressive, there is no reason for shaving, and I see no reason for you to decorate your face.” He frowned. “The artistry can be lovely, but you…all by yourself you are far lovelier.”

Rhea’s face flushed considerably, and she avoided his gaze. “Oh shut up.” She murmured. 

”Ah.” Worf said, leaning back in his chair, looking as sheepish as a Klingon could. “I apologize if my compliments were excessive.” 

”No, they were really sweet.” Rhea offered him a smile, reaching out and placing her hand over his. “I’m just…not used to this, ya know?” 

”You should be.” Worf responded seriously, his hand turning over to hold hers. 

Rhea’s face flushed a deeper red, if that was possible. She slowly took her hand back and returned to her meal as a band took the stage. “I’m glad you agreed to this.” She said after a moment of silence. “We don’t really spend a lot of time together off of the bridge.” 

”I find I am enjoying myself.” Worf responded. “Though I believe I would be just as content observing a meal together in the mess hall.” 

”Next time.” Rhea promised with a small smile. 

”Agreeable.” Word nodded. “Though we could also train together, or play a game of cards with the others. I must warn you that Riker is quite adept at Poker.” 

Rhea let out a laugh through her nose. “I imagine he would be. Training could be fun, but I’d be afraid I’d just slow you down.” She offered a smile. “I’m not exactly on the same level of you, in any meaning of the word.” 

”Most are not on the level of a trained Klingon warrior.” Worf bared his teeth proudly. “But I would gladly train with you regardless.” 

Rhea looked down st her plate, shaking her head slightly. “You know you’re just about the nicest man I’ve ever met.” She told him. 

”Is that a compliment or an insult?” Worf asked with a raised brow. 

Rhea chuckled softly. “A compliment, silly.” She shook her head. “You’re the strongest, toughest man I’ve ever met. But you’re sweet and kind and fiercely protective. You’re loyal and funny although I don’t know if you always mean to be. You see the best in people.” She paused. “Maybe not all people, but you see the best in me.” She corrected, looking sheepishly up at Worf through her eyelashes. “I care for you deeply, Worf.” 

“And…I as well.” Worf responded softly. 

“I’m so grateful to have you…as a friend.” She added, looking away from him. 

A new song began as Worf looked at her, affection stirring in his chest. He rose to his feet. “May I have this dance?” He offered her his hand.

”You don’t have to.” She smiled slightly, shaking her head. 

”I want to.” Worf insisted, taking her hand and guiding her to her feet. 

”Are you sure?” She asked hesitantly, looking up at him. 

”Yes.” Worf said, a hint of amusement in his dark eyes.

Rhea smiled widely, coming to her feet. Worf led her out to the area in front of the stage. Rhea reached up to put her hand on his shoulder, while his hesitated above her waist. He looked at her hesitantly, as if asking for permission. She nodded, guiding his hand down to hold her waist. She laughed slightly, looking up at him. 

”What is so funny?” Worf asked. 

”The size difference.” Rhea murmured, resting her head on his shoulders. “We would never work, would we?” She mused, more to herself than to him. 

”What?” His eyes were wide, his voice quiet. 

”Nothing.” She responded, letting her eyes fall shut. They swayed to the music for a moment that was all at once so long but too short. Rhea couldn’t remember feeling as safe or adored as she felt in his arms. Worf looked down at her as though she were a precious, fragile thing. And to him, maybe she was.

”Lieutenant Worf?” His comm badge ruined the peace of the moment. Riker’s voice disturbing the music. 

Worf let out a beleaguered sigh, letting go of her waist to respond. “Yes, Commander?” 

”I’m sorry to call you on your off time, but we could use our security officer on the bridge.” Riker did sound apologetic, in the half amused way he always did. 

Worf looked down at Rhea. “I’m sorry.” He said tenderly. 

”Don’t be.” Rhea offered him a smile. “This was more than I could’ve ever asked for.” She brought his hand to her lips. “You go ahead, I’ll shut down the room.” 

Worf just stood there for a moment. “Goodnight, Rhea.” 

”Night, Worf.”

* * *

”That’s quite a getup, Worf.” Riker chuckled as Worf came out onto the bridge. “I’m assuming you were busy.” 

”I was entertaining Lieutenant Young.” Worf responded, crossing his arms over his suited chest. 

”Ah, I see.” Riker chuckled, shaking his head. “A noble pursuit if ever I heard of one.” 

Troi glanced over at Worf with a knowing sort of smile. She felt waves of quiet contentment coming off of him. “I’m sorry we had to pull you away from her.” She smiled, over her shoulder at him. 

Worf shrugged, his face becoming more closed off. “What is it that I was needed for?” 

* * *

”So, Riker, I’m curious.” Rhea hummed, leaning onto the table. “What was the Klingon ship like? Are the other Klingons much like our Worf?” 

Riker chuckled. “Not exactly, I’m afraid. “Worf is much more…restrained than they are.” He explained with a shrug. “They are loud are boisterous and uninhibited.” 

”Huh.” Rhea said softly, glancing over to where Worf was sitting with Geordi and Data. “I think I prefer Worf.” She looked down with a soft smile. 

”I think so too.” Riker offered a knowing look to her. 

”Oh shut up.” Rhea rolled her eyes. “How were the women?” She asked with a smirk. 

”Very forward. Very strong. Had a good time.” He winked. 

Rhea let out a laugh, rolling her eyes. “Gross.” She pushed his shoulder lightly. 

”You’re one to talk.” Riker said pointedly. “At least I’m pretty sure that’ll be the only time I sleep with Klingons. How long have you and Worf been together?” 

Rhea’s face flushed a deep red. “We’re not together.” She said, avoiding his gaze. “You know Worf doesn’t have an interest in relationships. Besides even if he did, he’s afraid to date a human.” She rolled her eyes. “He thinks we’re too fragile.” 

”We’ll I got a couple of bruises, but I turned out just fine.” Riker shrugged. 

* * *

Worf watched Rhea as she took deep breaths. He watched as she bent over, delighting in the way her clothes clung to her body. He felt shame in the desire he felt in his chest, but he knew he could not stop it. He wanted her. He had for some time now. There was nothing he could do but try to ignore it. Of course there was nothing wrong with watching her. 

Worf cleared his throat, coming in her line of sight. “Rhea.” 

”Hey Worf.” She greeted, looking up at him, but not moving from her position in downward dog. “Something up?” She asked, raising her leg upwards. 

”Um…no.” Worf responded, forcing his gaze away from her legs. “I wanted to ask…whether or not you’d be interested in training with me today.” He finished his request quickly. 

”Oh!” Rhea put her leg down, jumping to her feet. “Yeah, sure! What did you have in mind?” She asked, wiping her hands on her pants. 

”I was planning on going to the holodeck and fighting simulations.” Worf explained. 

”Alright, yeah.” Rhea smiled. “Lets do it.” She started towards the door. Worf could not stop himself from staring after her. She was truly astounding and just…beautiful. 

Rhea scowled as she saw Q. “You again? I thought I taught you a lesson last time you were here?” She demanded, taking a step towards him. 

”Not her again!” Q exclaimed, taking a step behind Picard. 

”Captain, permission to kick his ass?” Rhea asked, scowling at the alien. 

”I wish I could give you that permission.” Picard frowned. “Sadly, we need him right now.” 

”Ugh!” Rhea huffed. “It’ll happen again, asshole.” She scowled at him, baring her teeth. “Let your guard down for half a second and I’ll be there to shove my foot up your ass.” 

Guinan let out a laugh. “God, I love her.” 

Worf caught himself almost agreeing with her. Though he knew he shouldn’t. Such simple words that filled him with such dread. He could not do that to her. 

”Hey Worf, think we could program the computer to make a dummy that looks like Q?” Rhea asked, approaching her friend. 

”That should be plausible.” Worf responded a smile touching his face. 

* * *

”Rhea!” Geordi exclaimed, pulling the girl aside. “Think you could talk to Worf and figure out what’s wrong?” 

”Huh?” 

”Worf has been very irritable as of late, and he refuses to confide in anyone.” Data explained. 

“You think he’s anymore likely to talk to me?” Rhea raised an eyebrow. 

“Well he probably won’t scream at you like he did to Data.” Geordi shrugged. 

”Fair enough.” Rhea let out a soft sigh, rolling her eyes and starting towards her friend. “Hey Worf-“ 

”Leave me-“ Worf began, turning his head and snarling. The scowl left his face and he straightened his back. “Ah. Forgive me, Rhea. I did not know it was you.” He looked down. 

”You seem a little tense, buddy.” Rhea said, reaching a hand up to pat his shoulder. “Everything okay?” 

“There is a um…ceremony in the Klingon culture.” Worf explained slowly. “I should be celebrating it, but I am afraid it is impossible on board.” He took in a breath. “I should be quite alright within the next day or so, just a bit disappointed.” 

“Are you sure there’s nothing we can do to help?” Rhea asked gesturing behind her to where Geordi and Data were watching. 

”I am sure.” Worf nodded resolutely. 

* * *

”C’mon Rhea, please come?” Wesley requested, following Rhea around the childcare room. 

”I don’t know Wesley.” She looked down, ruffling Noah’s hair. “I don’t wanna see Worf get hurt. Not when there isn’t anything I can do.” She let out a sigh, picking up Zoe and sitting down in the rocking chair. 

”Of course none of us want to see him in pain, but it’d mean a lot to him.” Wesley insisted, following her. “This is a celebration that’s meant to be celebrated with your loved ones. Your family. We’re the closest he has.” He argued. 

Rhea let out a long sigh. “I don’t want to, and I don’t approve of any of this.” She bounced Zoe on her knee. “But if you really think it’ll make him happy.” She consented with a soft breath. 

”Thank you, Rhea!” Wesley grinned. “He’s gonna love this.” 

* * *

Rhea watched in horror. She had to watch. Data was holding her so she couldn’t turn or close her eyes. She watched as Worf cried out in anguish as he was electrocuted. Tears filled her eyes. She knew he would be fine, but she hated seeing him like this. She hated seeing him in pain. 

”This is important to him.” Data said softly. 

Geordi nodded his agreement, a hand coming to rub soothing circles on his back. “He’ll be alright, I promise.” Geordi assured her. 

”I know, it’s just…” She trailed off, a hand coming to cover her mouth as Worf fell on the pathway. “I don’t like seeing this.” She murmured. 

Worf rose to his feet, victorious in crossing the path that had been set before him. He let out a mighty roar, stepping off of the platform and falling to his knees again. Rhea rushed over to him, quickly wrapping her arms around him, tears spilling from her eyes as she buried her face into his warm chest. She felt unspeakable joy as she felt his heartbeat strong and steady. 

”Rhea…” Doctor Polaski’s hand came to her shoulder. “May I examine him?” She asked. 

Rhea nodded her head, quickly removing herself from Worf and wiping tears from her eyes. “Sorry…I uh…” She didn’t know who she was apologizing to, but she didn’t feel much remorse. 

”Did you not believe I was strong enough to make it?” Worf asked, a frown on his face as he looked at Rhea, Polaski examining him with the tricorder. 

”Not at all!” She exclaimed. “I just…It was difficult to see you in pain.” She responded, taking his hand in hers. His hand was so much bigger than hers…she had to use both hands to hold one of his. “I knew you’d make it to the other side of course, but…seeing you hurting and struggling…” She let out a breath. Doctor Polaski nodded, assuring Worf that everything was fine, before she allowed them some privacy. 

”I believe I may understand.” Worf responded. “I am certain if the roles were reversed, I would be quite displeased.” 

”Exactly.” Rhea let out a breath. “You scared me.” She murmured softly, bringing his hand to her face. She pressed a kiss to his palm. 

”I am sorry I worried you, Rhea.” Worf responded. He put both of her hands in between his, bringing them to his lips. 

Rhea smiled softly at him, a bit surprised at his actions. “It’s alright. Congrats on the anniversary.” She looked down. 

”When do you think they’re finally gonna start dating?” Wesley asked Geordi and Data, crossing his arms and shaking his head with an amused smile. 

”You’re telling me they’re not already?” Polaski said with a raised eyebrow. “Coulda fooled me.” 

”They could fool anyone with or without eyes.” Geordi scoffed. “They just need to kiss already.” 

”But you know they will not.” Data responded. “Worf does not believe it wise to begin a relationship with a human woman. He believes them to be too fragile.” Data explained. 

”But he loves her, doesn’t he?” Wesley asked, shaking his head. 

”Love isn’t always that easy, Wesley.” Geordi responded, clapping the ensign on the back. 

* * *

”Miss Rhea! Miss Rhea! Look!” Zoe exclaimed cheerfully, pulling at her dress. 

”One sec sweetie.” Rhea smiled down at the girl, before she went back to helping Jeremy with a math problem. 

”But Miss Rhea!” Elena exclaimed. “This is very important!” 

”I’ll be right back, Jeremy.” Rhea promised the boy, pushing herself to her feet and turning. 

“More tea please.” Worf’s deep voice requested from Zoe as he held out a toy tea cup. Rhea couldn’t hide her smile as she saw her tough, Klingon friend in a large pink sun hat, a sparkly pink scarf draped over his shoulders. 

Rhea walked over to him. “I really appreciate you playing with the girls this afternoon.” She smiled, leaning down briefly to kiss his cheek, much to the delight of the bouncy little girls. 

”Mr. Worf! Are you and Miss Rhea gonna get married?” Elena asked with a tilt of her head. 

”I do not believe so.” Worf glanced at Rhea’s back as she walked back to Jeremy’s side. “But…I do really like her…as my friend.” He struggled to find the words to explain it to the children. 

“If you change your mind can we be the flower girls?” Zoe asked with a toothy grin. 

”Perhaps.” 

* * *

”Look out Worf!” Rhea shouted, ducking under the blade of a skeleton like creature. She hit the skeleton in the knees with a bat, then moving to bash him over the head. She glanced back over her shoulder to where Worf had been cornered by two other creatures. “Shit.” She murmured, leaning down to grab the blade the skeleton dropped. She ran over to where the creatures were wailing away at Worf’s defenses, trying to hit faster than he could block. She let out a yell as she stabbed the blade through one of his assailents. Worf used the opportunity to kick the other away and defeat him. 

Rhea ran a hand through her hair. It was wet with sweat, sticking to her forehead. She had no doubt that her tank top was probably close to see through at this point. “Alright, Worf. I think I might have to be done for this evening.” She flashed him a smile, dropping the blade to the ground. “I love our training sessions, but I don’t think I can go for much longer tonight.” She stretched out her arms. 

Worf eyed her with a hunger in his eyes that he tried to hide. Training like this always got his blood pumping in a particular way. And then the sight of Rhea as she was, breathing heavily, scantily clad, fresh from a victorious battle. He could only hope that her gaze didn’t stray below the belt. 

”You gonna stay here for a bit?” Rhea’s voice snapped Worf out of his trance and his eyes widened. He felt a wave of shame wash over him. He avoided her gaze. 

”Yes. I still have some tension I must work out.” He looked away. 

”I’ll see ya later, Worf. Don’t overwork yourself!” Rhea warned with a fond smile.

* * *

Rhea looked down at her hands. “So Worf…you know this K’Ehleyr?” 

”Yes. I would rather not discuss this more.” He said with a frown. 

”Right.” Rhea glanced away. 

“I need to leave.” Worf quickly pushed himself out of his chair, leaving the room. Rhea groaned, putting her head in her hands. 

”Are you alright?” Guinan asked, a hand on Rhea’s shoulder. 

”Worf’s all pissy and this chick…” Rhea ran a hand through her hair. “At first I was looking forward to meeting her because she’s half Klingon half human! And…that gave me hope about…ya know.” She let out a sigh. “But then she gets here and she’s really hot and Worf and her clearly have some sort of history and he doesn’t even wanna hang out with me anymore.” 

“It’s gonna be alright, Rhea.” Guinan responded, rubbing circles on her back. “Worf likes you. It’s so obvious it’s almost painful to watch.” She cracked a smile. “Whatever they had, it doesn’t matter. It’s over. He has you, and he likes you.” 

”I don’t think he does.” She shook her head. “And even if he did, what does it matter? He’s not afraid to be with her. He…he doesn’t think I’m strong enough.” 

”That’s not true. And if it is, he’s an idiot.” Guinan responded. She stood to her feet. “I’m gonna go get you a drink, and then you can complain or tell me how much you love him or whatever it is.” She left Rhea alone again. 

“Rhea?” Data and Geordi approached her, noticing her distress. 

”What’s wrong?” Geordi asked, kneeling by her chair. Data stood beside her, a hand touching her shoulder lightly. 

”It’s um…it’s stupid.” She waved them off. “Don’t worry about me.” She offered a sad sort of smile, accepting a glass from Guinan as she returned. 

”Of course we will worry.” Data responded. “The only difference shall be whether or not we know why we are worrying.” 

Rhea snorted out a laugh, shaking her head and looking down. “It’s gonna sound stupid.” 

”Try us.” Geordi responded, squeezing her knee lightly.

“I think I’m in love with Worf and it sucks ass.” Rhea murmured. “At first I was excited about K’Ehleyr, but Worf and her obviously have some history together.” She shook her head, running a hand through her hair. 

”Why does that matter?” Data asked, tilting his head. 

”She’s saying Worf still has feelings for this woman.” Geordi explained. 

Data blinked in surprise. “I see.” 

“Worf has been very clear in saying he doesn’t want a relationship with a human woman.” Rhea let out a breath, biting her lip. “But K’Ehleyr…she’s not human.” She forced out another sad laugh. “I’m an idiot.” 

”You’re not.” Geordi argued. 

”Rhea, no one can stop themselves from falling in love.” Guinan responded, a hand coming to rub soothing circles on her back. 

”I am sorry…Rhea.” Data said softly. “I cannot imagine the pain you are feeling. But I am certain if you simply tell Worf-“ 

”Tell him what Data?” Rhea asked softly. “Hey Worf, I know you’ve said you can’t date humans cause you’re afraid we’re too fragile, but I’m in love with you and the idea of you being with a woman that you could actually love is killing me.” She shook her head. “That’d be…very selfish of me.” 

“Rhea-“ Geordi began, but Rhea raised up her hand. 

”Thank you guys for trying to comfort me, but there’s nothing you can really do.” She pushed herself out of her chair. “I’m gonna go to my quarters for a bit. I’ll see you later.” 

* * *

Worf walked out into the mess hall, breathing deeply as he approached the bar. Guinan crossed her arms over her chest. “And what do you want?” 

”A beverage.” Worf requested, seemingly not noticing Guinan’s stony demeanor. 

”Ya know you have some nerve, treating her like that.” Guinan responded, coming back with a glass full of dark liquid. 

”Who?” Worf’s eyes flickered up to meet Guinan’s. 

”Rhea, you dummy!” Guinan exclaimed. “You’re breaking her heart.” 

”What?” Worf asked, startled confusion touching his brow. 

”This thing with K’Ehleyr has got her all worked up.” Guinan shrugged. 

”I do not understand.” Worf responded with a furrowed brow. 

Guinan rolled her eyes. “She thinks you have a romantic interest in K’Ehleyr.” 

”Why would she care?” Worf asked, defensively. 

”Remember how you felt when she was flirting with that pirate?” Guinan raised an eyebrow. 

”That was different.” Worf averted his gaze. 

”How?” 

”Nothing will happen with K’Ehleyr.” Worf responded. 

”Rhea doesn’t know that.” Guinan huffed. “All she knows is that you’re afraid to have a relationship with a human woman and suddenly a beautiful half Klingon woman who you seem to have feelings for shows up and suddenly you won’t talk to her anymore.” 

”Klingons do not feel fear.” Worf scowled, meeting her gaze again. 

”Then stop being a wimp and tell Rhea you love her!” Guinan exclaimed. 

”I cannot condemn her to…” He let a breath out through his nose. “I cannot.” 

“You don’t even give her the choice.” Guinan shook her head. “That’s pretty cowardly, Worf. Not to mention cruel.”

Worf scowled at her. “I am neither of those.” 

”Coulda fooled me.” 

* * *

”You’re Rhea, right?” K’Ehleyr asked with a tilted head. 

”Yeah. Hi.” Rhea offered a hesitant smile to the woman. 

”Take care of him, won’t you? He’s a special man.” K’Ehleyr said. 

”Pardon?” Rhea blinked back her surprise. 

”Worf.” She responded, glancing back to make sure there wasn’t anyone listening in. “He refused to…erm sleep with me because of his feelings for you.” 

”He doesn’t…” Rhea shook her head. 

”He does. I can promise you this.” K’Ehleyr responded, putting her hands on Rhea’s shoulders. “Maybe he’s too afraid to tell you, but he does.” She squeezed.

”Klingons…er Worf doesn’t get afraid.” Rhea averted her gaze. 

“Klingons feel quite a bit more than they let on. I’m sure Worf is the same.” She slapped Rhea on the shoulder. Rhea stood in a stunned silence for a long time. 

* * *

”Ms. Young, you’ve seemed distracted as of late.” Picard noted, approaching the lietuenant. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Rhea offered him a tired smile. “Worf has just been avoiding me since K’Ehleyr came on board, and K’Ehleyr dropped a bit of a bombshell on me.” She ran a hand through her hair. 

”What was this…bombshell?” 

”You don’t wanna know, Captain.” Rhea assured him. “I’m glad for your concern, but if you took the time to become involved in all the relationships on board-“ 

”Shall I call over Counselor Troi?” Picard asked with a raised eyebrow. 

”She’s probably already figured out my problem, but she’s too polite to say anything.” Rhea grumbled, putting her head in her hands. 

”Well, I’d be happy to listen if you’d like to talk.” Picard said slowly, sitting across from her. 

Rhea looked down for a moment before she spoke. “It’s Worf.” 

* * *

”Mister Worf.” Troi said, pulling the Klingon aside. “Is everything alright? You’ve seemed rather…off lately.” 

”I am not in need of your services.” Worf grumbled, starting back down the hall. 

”I think we both know that is not true.” Troi followed after him. “The Captain asked me to speak with you and find out what it is that is bothering you.” 

”It is not your business, Counselor Troi, neither is it the Captain’s.” Worf brushed her off. 

”It is if it affects other crew members.” Troi called after him. She grabbed his arm, making him turn to face her. “You know you are hurting her with your indifference.” She said in a low voice. 

Worf shifted. “I do not know who are speaking of.” 

”Oh you know exactly who I mean!” Troi exclaimed. “Talk to her!” 

”And what exactly would I say?” Worf asked slowly. “There is no future for us. Telling her would only increase the pain.” 

”How do you know that?” Troi demanded. “And how is it fair for you to make that decision for her?”

“It is my future as well!” Worf huffed. “I’d rather suffer in silence than accidentally cause her any suffering.” 

”Worf…” 

”Leave me be, Counselor.” 

* * *

Rhea let out a breath, standing in front of the door to the holodeck. The ship’s computer said Worf should be behind those doors. He was training. He had been spending all the time they usually spent together, training. She couldn’t imagine it was very healthy for him. 

She took a deep breath, steeling herself and opening the door. “Worf?” She called, beginning to search the jungle like area. She heard the clashes of weapons and the grunting of her friend, and she followed the noises. “Worf?” She called again. 

“Not now, Rhea!” Worf shouted as she entered the clearing where he was engaged in battle with three creatures. 

”Computer, pause program.” Rhea commanded. Worf scowled, opening his mouth to order the computer to resume, but Rhea spoke again first. “You’ve been avoiding me for the better part of two weeks. We need to talk.” She demanded. 

”I have been busy.” Worf excused himself, breaking away from the frozen enemies and grabbing a drink of water. 

”Bullshit. I know why you’re avoiding me.” Rhea frowned. “No matter what, we can’t keep acting like this!” She huffed, following after him. “We need to talk.” 

”Then talk.” Worf responded, allowing himself to sit on a nearby log. 

”K’Ehleyr told me that you wouldn’t have sex with her because you’re in love with me.” Rhea said quickly, moving to sit on the ground across from Worf. “Everyone seems to think you’re in love with me, which I keep telling them isn’t true. And even if it was it wouldn’t work because you’re worried about hurting a human woman.” She rambled quickly. It had been so long since she felt this nervous, this childish. But of course, she had never felt this strongly for anyone before. 

“But I love you, Worf.” Rhea admitted, finally getting the nerve to meet his gaze. “Tell me you don’t feel the same way and none of this will matter. We can go back to the way things were.” Rhea almost felt foolish to be pleading that he didn’t love her. But it would ache so much more if he did and refused to do anything. 

”I cannot tell you I don’t feel the same.” Worf responded, his chin tilted upward, his gaze above her head. “You are a beautiful and capable woman, Rhea. And I could not take K’Ehleyr because I knew she could not take my heart. It is already in your possession.” 

”Worf, you’re-“ 

”I do love you, Rhea.” Worf interrupted her, moving to kneel on the ground in front of her. “I wish I did not, for it’s caused me nothing but pain unlike any I’ve experienced. But I carry this pain with honor.” 

“I don’t want to cause you pain, Worf!” Rhea exclaimed, tears beginning to brim in her eyes. “If I could keep you from ever getting hurt again, I would!” 

”Then you see why I cannot allow myself to give in to you.” Worf said slowly, softly. He came closer, a hand reaching out and cupping her cheek. “There is a chance that I may hurt you.” He swipes his thumb beneath her eye to wipe away a fallen tear. 

”I don’t care.” Rhea murmured, letting her eyes fall shut and leaning into his touch. 

”But I do.” Worf responded, his voice tender as he wiped tears from her cheeks. ”I would rather never have a moment like this again than cause you any harm.” Worf closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

”So that’s it?” Rhea asked, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks as she looked at the Klingon. “We love each other. But it doesn’t matter.” She let out a scoff, pulling away from Worf and wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She brought herself to her feet, sniffling as she dusted dirt off of her dress. 

”May we remain friends?” Worf asked, scrambling to his feet. 

Rhea forced out a laugh. “God, that’s so cliche.” She shook her head, running a hand through her hair. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Worf.” She answered, walking to him and leaning up to kiss his cheek. She paused, moving to briefly press her lips against the unmoving Klingon lips. 

”Rhea-“ Worf began, pulling away. 

“I know.” Rhea’s voice was soft, but harsh. “Just wanted you to see what you were missing out on.” She bit her lip looking away. “What I’m missing out on.” She looked down.

”Rhea-“ 

”Night, Worf. I’ll see you on the bridge.” Rhea turned to leave, her eyes locked on the ground as she started away. 

Worf grabbed her arm. “Rhea.” He pulled her around to face him. With a hand grasped around each of her shoulders her pulled her up onto her toes and pressed his lips against hers. Rhea melted into his touch, his lips were firm and gentle against hers. He was warm and everything she wanted. Worf pulled away, setting her back down onto her feet. A hand swept stray hairs away from her face. “That…is what we will be missing.” He said softly, a sadness in his eyes that Rhea had never seen before. 

“And you still…” Rhea asked, looking up at him desperately. 

”Yes.” Worf said softly. “Though I think it is even more difficult now.” 

Rhea looked down. “Then why’d you do it?” 

”I had to know.” 

Rhea shook her head, letting out a breath. “Goodnight Worf.” 

* * *

“Ya know, I never expected Worf to buy into all the mushy love crap.” Wesley mused, glancing over to where the Klingon was brooding. 

”Love is a universal constant, Wesley.” Geordi responded. He shot a glance to Worf that was half amused, half sympathetic. “And it seems like it’s all too complicated across the board.” 

“Indeed.” Data nodded, looking thoughtfully at Worf. 

Troi walked over to their table. “He refuses to talk to you?” She asked, her hands on her hips. They all nodded. She groaned, sliding into the last chair at the table. “Rhea’s miserable too, but at least she’s trying to cope. Worf is just trying to bottle up all of his feelings. It gives me a headache just thinking about it.” She grumbled pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“It’s all that Klingon stubbornness.” Geordi shrugged. 

”What exactly is Rhea doing to cope?” Data asked with a tilt of his head. 

”Right now she’s tucked herself into the holodeck where she’s performing a bunch of musical numbers about lost love.” Troi rolled her eyes fondly. “It’s not the most conventional thing, but it helps her get out her feelings in a healthy way.” 

”I see.” Data said thoughtfully. He pushed himself out of the chair. “I believe I may have an idea.” He paused turning back to Troi. “Which holodeck?” 

”Holodeck two.” Troi responded. 

Data nodded, walking over to where Worf was staring out the window. “Worf. You have seemed out of sorts lately. Perhaps you are missing a good training session. Perhaps you’d like to join me on holodeck two?” 

Worf looked up at Data with a suspicious stare. “What do you want?” 

”I simply desire to train with you in order to make you feel better.” Data responded simply. 

Worf nodded after a moment. “Alright.” 

* * *

The door to the holodeck closed behind Worf. Worf immediately turned. “Data?” He demanded, banging his fist against the door. 

”I am not going to let you out until you speak with Rhea and you both feel better.” Data’s voice responded from the other side. 

”Dammit Data!” Worf cursed, banging his fist against the door. “Don’t do this!” He hissed. 

”Go find her.” Data ordered. 

Worf grumbled his frustrations, wishing that there was a way he could get Data back. He turned, letting a breath out through his nose. Worf strained his ears searching for Rhea’s melodic voice that he could just barely hear. 

”I wish I could stop feeling like you pretend to do. Ignore my heart beating out for you. Pretend I’m not in any pain.” Worf looked around the area. It wasn’t exactly what he would have expected as Rhea’s chosen performance stage. It was a forest. Quiet and peaceful except for the sad refrains of her voice coming through the trees. 

He followed the melancholy voice through the winding trees. Finally he saw her. She sat on a swing, tied far above her to a tree. She didn’t seem to notice he had stepped into the clearing, her back to him. “And it aches. More than I ever thought love should. You held me once and I guess that for you that’s enough.” 

She turned her head slightly. “What do you want, Worf?” She asked hollowly. 

”Data tricked me into coming in here and said he will not allow me to leave until we have spoken and we feel better.” Worf explained. 

”Well that probably won’t happen unless I somehow prove you won’t break me.” Rhea responded with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes were puffy. Worf could tell she had been crying. 

”What am I supposed to do?” He asked, shaking his head and kneeling in front of her. “I will not hurt you.” 

”How do you know you will?” Rhea demanded. “Yeah, you’re stronger than me, but I’ve fought people stronger than me. Ya know people who are actively trying to kill me instead of fucking making out or something!” She huffed. “Literally what about me makes you think I’m so fragile?” 

”I…” Worf avoided her gaze. “I just do not wish to risk hurting you.” 

Rhea stood up from the swing. “You know what, Worf?” She set her jaw looking down at him. “I challenge you to fight.” Worf looked up at her startled. “Is that what you want? You want me to shout and scratch at you like a Klingon woman?” She demanded. “I’ll do it.” 

”Rhea, be reasonable.” Worf said, coming to his feet. 

”No.” Rhea shook her head. “Why should I be?” She pushed his shoulders, catching him by surprise. He stumbled backwards slightly. “You want me to prove I’m not fragile? I’ll do it.” She scowled. “Tomorrow after our shift in this holodeck. No weapons, no armor.” She turned. “Computer, open the door.” She demanded. 

”Rhea-“ Worf followed after her into the hall of the Enterprise. Data had apparently left them a while ago. “Rhea, this is foolish.” 

”I don’t care!” She shouted, turning around to face him. “It’s happening. And if you don’t show up, it means you’re a coward that’s afraid of me for some goddamned reason.” She turned again, leaving Worf standing, staring after her. 

Data approached Worf. “That did not sound like things were resolved.” He commented. 

Worf scowled at the Android. “I have managed to make things worse. Now she is insisting on a duel.” 

Data’s eyes widened. “Ah.” He stared at where Rhea had disappeared around the corner. “What is the phrase…ah! My money is on Rhea.” He glanced at an unamused Worf. 

* * *

”Rhea…are you sure this is the best idea?” Troi asked as Rhea started stretching. 

”What else am I supposed to do, Troi? He won’t listen to me. Maybe he’ll listen to this.” Rhea responded with a frown. 

”Yes, but you could get hurt!” Troi exclaimed. 

“Not much more hurt than anyone gets on a mission. Besides, I almost doubt that Worf has the guts to actually show up.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Also, Doctor Pulaski signed off on it. She said she didn’t approve, but this was about the same risk as if we started coupling.” Rhea rolled her eyes. “Her word choice, not mine.” 

”But Rhea-“ 

”Troi, I’ve made up my mind.” Rhea responded. “I appreciate your concern, but I don’t think there’s any other option for me right now.” 

”May I stay with you until he comes?” Troi asked with a sigh. 

”Knock yourself out.” Rhea let out a breath of her own, staring at the door. “He’s not gonna come.” She said, moving to sit on the ground. “I know he won’t, he’s so adament about protecting me.” 

”I am not sure.” Troi responded, moving much more gracefully to sit on the ground beside her. “You did call his honor into question.” She pointed out. 

”I did call him a coward.” Rhea nodded thoughtfully. “I’d do it again too. There’s an element of cowardice in refusing to even consider a future between us.” She huffed, pulling her knees up to her chest. 

”And you believe there is a future between you two?” Troi asked softly. 

”Of course.” Rhea glanced over at her. “Why do you think I’m fighting so hard for this?” She shook her head, looking down. “I see it perfectly. We date a while and see how things go. They go well and so we start sharing our quarters on the ship. Later on we have a Klingon wedding with an Earth style reception. I don’t know if we’ll settle down planetside somewhere or if we’ll always be on a ship, but even further down the road, we adopt some kids.” She smiled to herself. “I don’t want to actually physically have kids myself, but I love kids so much, and Worf is so good with them.” She looked back up at Troi with a small smile on her face.

“That is…sweet.” Troi put her hand over Rhea’s. “But are you certain you are not romanticizing this idea?” She asked. 

”Well yeah, of course, I’m romanticizing it a bit.” Rhea let out a breath. “I know there will be problems and issues. I mean I don’t even know what a Klingon wedding looks like.” She let out a soft laugh. “But I don’t even really care. I love him. I’m ready to face whatever happens.” 

”Rhea.” Worf almost came from out of nowhere. 

Rhea jumped to her feet, wiping nonextistant dirt from her pants. “About time.” She grumbled. “We doing this or what?” She put her hands on her hips. 

Troi pushed herself off of the ground. “I will leave you to it.” She said, leaving the holodeck. 

”How much did you hear?” Rhea asked softly, shifting so her arms were crossed over her chest. 

”Enough.” Word looked down. “You wish to partake in a Klingon wedding.” It was more of a statement than a question. 

Rhea shrugged, kicking at the ground. “We gonna fight or what?” 

”No.” Worf responded. “You wish to…bond yourself to me?” He asked incredulously.

”Eventually, yeah.” She continued avoiding his gaze. “I wouldn’t be so insistent about this if I didn’t think we had a future.” 

Worf let out a breath, almost in awe. “I did not…I thought…” He took in a steadying breath, trying to find the right words. “I did not believe you would desire a long term relationship.”

”That’s so fucking stupid.” Rhea muttered. “You think I would…ugh!” She exclaimed. 

”You are correct, Rhea, I have been afraid.” Worf said. “Of a great many things. One being that I would hurt you, yes. But another being that you would change your mind.” 

”Change my mind?” Rhea asked incredulously. “God, you’re an idiot!” She exclaimed, shaking her head with a frustrated laugh. “What do I have to do to prove that I want this?” She demanded, stepping towards Worf and pushing his shoulders roughly, making him stumble backwards slightly. “What do I have to do?” 

Worf took her by the waist, leaning down and kissing her passionately. Rhea still had so much anger bubbling beneath her skin. But she couldn’t bring herself to stop him. She didn’t want him to stop. She dug her fingernails into his shirt, biting down hard on his lip. Worf let out a breath in surprise, pulling away slightly and looking at Rhea with fascination. 

”I told you.” Her voice came out in a whisper. “I can take you.” She took his face in her hands, pulling him back down, and slipping her tongue into his mouth. She could taste the irony taste of blood from where she had bitten. His grip tightened around her waist, his fingers digging into her stomach, but it wasn’t painful in the slightest. It was comforting. The pressure grounded her to reality while she was swimming behind those firm, so often disapproving, Klingon lips. Now those lips sought hers desperately, trailing after her, even as she pulled away. 

Rhea looked up at Worf, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip. “Seduce me.” She pulled away, patting his chest. “It’s the least you can do after the recent hell you put me through.” 

”What do you desire most?” Worf asked, following after her, taking her hand in his and bringing it reverently up to his lips. 

”A relationship.” Rhea responded, glancing over her shoulder. “Real dates. None of the pretending of last time. They don’t have to be as big, but I want something before we just…” She gestured wildly with her hands. 

”I would not have let it get that far.” Worf argued. 

”Really?” Rhea asked, glancing below his waist. 

Worf cleared his throat, straightening his spine. “Really.” He assured her. 

Rhea laughed softly. She walked back over to Worf, standing on her toes and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “A date.”

”A date.” Worf promised her. 

* * *

”It is about damn time.” Troi shook her head, entering the mess hall and walking over to where Geordi and Data were observing Rhea and Worf on their date. 

”Yeah, I’m kinda impressed they held out as long as they did.” Geordi nodded. 

”They both seem quite a bit more content. I am curious as to what exactly happened.” Data looked to Troi. 

”Don’t look at me.” Troi said with a shrug. “I left thinking they were going to fight or fuck and then they just…came to a realization.” 

”I believe that is preferable, is it not?” Data asked, looking between his friends. 

”Yes, it is.” Geordi answered him. 

”Ya know, they’re all watching us.” Rhea said with a soft chuckle, holding Worf’s hand between her own. 

”I am aware.” Worf responded, turning his head to shoot a glare toward their friends. They all immediately pretended that they had not just been staring at them. 

”They’re happy for us, I think.” Rhea smiled, bringing Worf’s hand to her lips. 

Worf cleared his throat. “Rhea, now that we are a couple, I would prefer to not have a lot of public affection.” He said, slowly removing his hand from hers. 

”Alright.” Rhea let out a sigh. “But if you change your mind…” She quirked an eyebrow mischievously. “I’m quite fond of it.” She winked, her foot rubbing up his leg. 

”Rhea.” Worf said warningly. 

”Alright, alright.” Rhea conceded with a warm smile. “You know you love me.” 

”That is precisely my problem.” 

* * *

”Worf, I’m curious. Have there been any times where you’ve come close to just picking me up and taking me against the wall?” Rhea asked, moving to gather some things as Worf stood hesitantly by her door. 

”What do you mean?” Worf asked, his expression unmoved. 

“You know exactly what I mean.” Rhea responded. “Have you ever come close to losing control around me and just…” She gestured vaguely. “Slamming me against the wall.” She looked up at him. 

”If you are insinuating I have an issue with control then I assure you I do not.” Worf responded, leaning against the wall. 

”That’s not what I’m insinuating at all.” Rhea responded, looking over her shoulder. “I’m asking if there’s anything I do that…” Her face scrunched up as she tried to figure out how to word it. “Really drives you crazy.” She shrugged, organizing some of the things on her dresser in her search for a padd. 

”There are several things you do that frustrate me-“ 

”You’re purposefully misunderstanding me.” She accused with a fond smile. 

”What do you desire me to say?” Worf asked, letting out a breath. 

”I think it’s hot when you’re protective.” Rhea said. “I didn’t appreciate it at the time, but it was attractive how you were so worried and jealous about that pirate guy.” 

Worf paused, looking at Rhea. “After training.” He nodded slowly. “When I have just seen you decapitate a creature, your hair is plastered with sweat, and you are still breathing heavily.” 

”You think that’s attractive?” Rhea asked with a smile, finally finding the padd she was looking for. 

”Extremely.” Worf nodded. 

“I don’t know why I’m surprised.” Rhea smiled, walking towards Worf. She put a hand on his chest, leaning up and kissing him lightly. 

“There is nothing quite like a battle to make you…” He gestured vaguely as Rhea had done before, leading her to let out a loud laugh. 

* * *

Rhea had a child held in each arm while the rest of the younger children on the Enterprise were following her down the halls. Rhea grinned seeing Worf talking to a member of security. “Hi Worf!” She grinned. “When you’re done working you should come down to holodeck one. We can see how many kids you can lift at one time.” She laughed, hiking Zoe further up on her hip. “Either way, I’ll see you later.” She puckered her lips and sent an air kiss his way, several of the children giggling and others proclaiming it gross. 

Lieutenant Wilson shook her head with a small smile. “She’s gonna be quite the mother one day.” She commented, looking after Rhea and the gaggle of children following her. 

Worf took in a sharp intake of breath. “Um. Yes. I suppose she will be.” As a Klingon, he should not have been fearful. But there always seemed to be a level of hesitation where Rhea was involved. If Rhea desired children, he would give them to her. But the idea of being a father filled him with trepidation. And yet the smile that Rhea had when playing with the children on the Enterprise…it was something Worf loved to see. 

* * *

Rhea had simulated a playground for the children to run around on. She was sitting in the grass, assisting some of the kids in braiding hair. The door opened and Rhea grinned as Worf entered the holodeck. Several of the kids cheered, Jeremy running to give Worf a hug. Worf returned the embrace a bit awkwardly, patting the child on the head. He walked with purpose towards Rhea. 

”Hey, glad you could make it.” Rhea smiled, jumping up to her feet. “I was serious about seeing how many kids you can lift, you know that right?” She asked. 

”Yes, I am aware.” Worf said, letting out a breath. “But there was something I wished to discuss.” 

”Alright. Serious.” Rhea noted. “Could it wait till I get the kids back? We can head back in a little bit.” She promised. 

”That would be acceptable.” Worf nodded. 

”In the meantime?” Rhea looked hopefully up at Worf. 

”How would you have me do it?” Worf sighed.

* * *

Rhea handed the last of the children off to Lieutenant Coulson, turning towards Worf. “Alright, what’d you wanna talk about?” She asked, holding out her hand.

Worf accepted her hand and the pair began to walk. “Earlier when I saw you running through the corridors with the children-“ 

”Was it a safety violation?” Rhea asked, cracking a smile. 

”No, erm…Lieutenant Wilson pointed out to me that you would make a spectacular mother.” Worf continued. 

”Don’t tell me you’re pregnant.” Rhea teased. Worf looked decidedly unamused. “What’s going on, Worf?” She asked with a sigh. 

”I know you are quite fond of working with the children, but I wish to make it clear that I am not prepared for a discussion of fatherhood yet.” Worf said quickly, feeling foolish for even worrying about it, but he did worry. 

”Oh Worf, honey.” Rhea shook her head. “I’m not ready to be a mother yet either.” She assured him. “I love kids, but I’m not ready to take care of them full time.” She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, assuringly. “Though rest assured I do want kids someday.” She informed him. 

”Someday will do.” Worf nodded, holding Rhea’s hand close to his chest. The pair started walking again, Rhea swinging their arms between them. 

”I’d like to adopt some day.” Rhea said softly. “What do you think about that?” 

Worf blinked back in surprise. “Really?”

”Yeah.” Rhea nodded. “I love kids, but I’m not too keen on the whole pregnancy and giving birth part of it.” She glanced over to him. “What do you think?” 

”I…” Worf trailed off. “I think I might like to continue my lineage. But at the same time, I know I would quite like to take in an orphaned Klingon and teach them our traditions.” 

Rhea smiled. “I hoped you’d like the idea.” 

Worf nodded, bringing her hand to his lips. “I do.” 

Rhea cracked a smile. “Why Mr. Worf, PDA? I never!” She exclaimed dramatically, using her other hand to fan herself. 

”You do drive me to do strange things.” Worf fought back a roll of his eyes as they continued to walk through the corridors.

* * *

Riker walked up to Rhea. “Worf has seemed to be a lot less tense lately.” He smiled at her, leaning against the table. “On the one hand I feel like I should thank you, but on the other hand, you shouldn’t calm him down much more or else he might not be the best head of security.” He teased.

Rhea cracked a smile. “How can you tell? He hasn’t changed that much.” 

”Well he’s always acted like that around you.” Riker shrugged. “But now that he’s finally gotten some companionship-“ 

Rhea raised an eyebrow. “We haven’t done anything yet, if that’s what you’re trying to imply.” 

”Really?” Riker looked surprised. “You’ve both seemed to be in a sort of glow though.” 

”It’s the glow of a new romance.” Rhea said with a roll of her eyes. 

”But you just said you haven’t done anything yet.” Riker teased with a smirk. 

Rhea batted at his arm. “You’re a dumbass, ya know?” 

”As you love to remind me.” Riker rolled his eyes. 

* * *

Rhea was breathing heavily. “That the last of them?” She asked, straightening her back as she looked around the holo-deck. 

”On level five, yes.” Worf responded. He was less affected than Rhea was, but his breath was still labored. Especially as his eyes raked over her person. 

”Jesus Christ, I think this is the farthest I’ve made it.” Rhea mumbled, fanning herself with her shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Worf asked, as Rhea lifted her shirt slightly, exposing her stomach. 

”Cooling off.” Rhea said, grabbing her water bottle. “I’m hot as fuck.” 

”Indeed, I must agree. In the figurative sense.” Worf said slowly, taking a step towards her. 

Rhea snorted, smiling up at him from where she sat on a tree stump. “That’s cheesy.” She stuck her tongue out at him. 

”I find that is how I feel.” Worf said, moving to kneel in front of her. “You are…incredibly attractive.” Worf reached out to touch her thigh. 

”Wait, wait, wait.” Rhea said with a smile. “Are you turned on by me right now?” She asked, gesturing vaguely to her disheveled appearance. 

”Extremely so.” Worf responded. “Is that an issue?” He quirked an eyebrow. 

Rhea grinned, poking his chest. “Only if you’re not planning on doing anything about it.” She smirked. 

Worf readily accepted the challenge, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He pulled her into a desperate kiss and pulled her from her spot on the trunk onto his lap, entwining a hand into her hair. Rhea let out a soft breath, her hands gripping onto his shirt and wrapping her legs around his waist as she slid her tongue against his bottom lip. 

Worf pulled her hair slightly, pulling away from her lips and burying his face in her neck. Rhea groaned as Worf nipped and sucked at her neck. He took the strap to her tank top in hand, pushing it to the side to allow himself access to continue his kisses along her collarbone.

”You better not rip any of my clothes.” Rhea warned lightly, tilting her head to the side. 

”Do you not find the idea appealing?” Worf mumbled, his sharp teeth scraping the skin as he spoke. Rhea took in a sharp breath. He breathed in deeply before he spoke again. “I find it quite appealing.” 

”I’d have to walk through the ship in just my underwear.” Rhea said in a low tone. “Everyone else looking at me…” She looked up at him from under her eyelashes. “Does that sound appealing to you?” She tilted her head. 

Worf growled, the sound low in his chest. He pulled away from her, his hands going to the bottom of her shirt. “May I?” He asked. 

Rhea cracked a smile. She took his cheek in hand, leaning in and kissing him softly. “Only if I can take off your shirt afterwards.” She said with a smile. 

”That is a reasonable request.” Worf responded, taking her shirt in hand and pulling it over her head. Then she did the same to him. Both of them just sat there for a moment, staring at the other. 

Rhea ran her hands down his chest. “Wow, you’re ripped.” She mused, watching the heavy rise and fall of his chest with fascination. “Like I already knew you were muscular, but knowing and seeing are two different things, I guess.” Rhea knew her face must be red. She knew the desire was blatant on her face, but Worf was just staring at her. 

Worf continued his staring and Rhea shifted under his gaze, beginning to feel inadequate. Perhaps she wasn’t what he expected. She knew she wasn’t a Klingon woman. He put his hands on her shoulders. His hands ran down her arms, they then travelled to her back where the clasps of her bra sat. After she gave him a nod of consent, his fingers worked away on the clasps. He slowly removed the bra. He leaned down, pressing kisses along her collarbone and down towards her chest. “You are…gorgeous.” He breathed against her skin. 

Rhea couldn’t stop her smile. “Thanks.” She said softly. She put a hand to his chin to lead him back up to her lips again. His hands moved to grip her now bare waist. Rhea wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him down against her. 

Worf pulled away slightly, much to Rhea’s chagrin. “You are ready?” Worf asked hesitantly, his hand trailing along her side. His touch sent a chill down her spine and yet it started a fire beneath her skin. 

Rhea responded with another kiss, slow and sensuous and starting to get desperate. “More ready than ever.” She murmured against his lips, teasing his lower lip between her teeth before she said, “Jih parmaque soh.”

Worf stopped, pulling away enough to look down at her, his eyes wide. Here he was with a beautiful, strong, yet delicate, human woman beneath him. His incredible Rhea, legs wrapped around his waist, so close he could smell her. “You…” 

”Did I say it right?” She asked, smiling up at him, her arms curling around his neck once again. She pulled herself up to press a kiss to his jawline. 

“Chu’.” Worf responded, his lips curling into a smile. “And I love you.” He lowered them both to the ground, covering her body with his as he kissed her once again, marveling in their differences. She was soft curves where he was rough edges. She was stretch marks where he was scars. And yet somehow they were both the most wonderful thing the other had seen. Worf tried to be gentle, while Rhea was more aggressive. And in the end, they both ended on the floor of the holodeck, breathing heavily, entirely nude, and very contented. 

* * *

“Lieutenant Worf.” Picard said, approaching Worf and Rhea in the mess hall. “I would like you to meet Captain Odak of the ship Tratoth.” There was a Klingon man standing next to Picard. He was tall with wild hair and dark eyes.

Worf moved to stand, nodding at the Captain. “Captain Odak.” 

”Lieutenant Worf.” The man returned the nod. His gaze slipped over to Rhea. “I trust I am not interrupting anything.” He said with a raised brow. 

Worf looked to Rhea. Rhea offered him a smile. “You go ahead.” She said, taking his hand and squeezing it tight in hers. “Let me know what your plans are.” She walked towards Geordi and Data with a smile.

Worf watched her walk away before he turned back to Picard and Odak. “How may I be of assistance?” He asked. 

“Captain Odak will be staying with us for a few days while we transport him to his new ship.” Picard explained. “I had hoped you might be interested in giving him the tour of the ship.” 

”It would be an honor.” Worf nodded his head. He paused. “May i have a moment to inform Rhea-“ He cleared his throat. “I mean, Lieutenant Young.” Worf felt the need to remind himself that Klingons were not bashful, nor were they easily embarrassed. But then again, Rhea made him a great number of things he thought he was not. 

“Of course.” Picard nodded his head, gesturing over to where Rhea was laughing with Data and Geordi. 

Worf walked over to Rhea, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Rhea, I am afraid I have been called to escort our new guest around the ship.” Rhea put a hand over his. Worf brought this hand to his lips. “I am unsure if I will see you again this evening, but I will see you tomorrow.” 

“That’s alright.” Rhea smiled, getting out of her seat. She pulled Worf down to peck his cheek. “I hope everything goes well.” She sat back down. 

Worf nodded, walking back towards the captains. “Captain Odak, shall we begin the tour?” 

* * *

Odak and Worf walked in silence for most of the tour where Worf was not explaining where they were. 

”That woman you had been speaking to before I arrived.” Odak said thoughtfully. “She is human?” 

“Yes.” Worf nodded. “Lieutenant Rhea Young, a most capable and talented woman.” He said, a small feeling of pride rising in his chest.

Odak laughed, loud and boisterous. ”She must be to have wrangled a Klingon warrior.” Odak paused before he spoke again. “I must admit, I am most curious of your woman.” He said thoughtfully. “She seems small and…soft.” 

Worf stiffened, anger bubbling beneath his skin. “I make no claims to own her. And as I have often found, looks are quite often deceiving.” He said slowly. 

Odak looked at Worf with confusion on his face. “You have not sworn yourselves to one another?” 

”Humans do not commit themselves as readily as we do.” Worf responded his head tilting upward. “They require more time.” 

”Well perhaps I shall seek out the company of this capable young woman.” Odak said with a small smirk. “Since she does not belong to you.” He added. 

Worf scowled. “She does not.” He took in a breath. “You are our guest, Captain, and so I am required to be hospitable. But I assure you. If you touch her.” Worf turned his head to the corridor ahead of them. “I will destroy you.” 

”I relish the challenge.” The man said, a grin splitting across his face. 

”It is not a challenge, but a promise.” Worf responded, his head held high. Odak let out a rumbling laugh as they continued along.

* * *

Rhea yawned as she walked towards her door. “Who’s there?” She asked, adjusting the oversized t-shirt she was wearing over a pair of Starfleet issued sweatpants. 

”Worf.” The deep voice of her partner responded. Rhea opened the door with minor hesitation, before she remembered that Worf thought she was hottest when she was disheveled. 

”What’s up?” She asked, stepping to the side and allowing Worf entrance. 

”I believe I should warn you.” Worf said. “Captain Odak has decided he would like to try and seduce you.” He said, clearing his throat. 

”What?” Rhea let out a laugh. 

”Since we are not sworn to one another, he wishes to try and persuade you towards himself.” Worf had begun pacing in the center of her room. 

Rhea laughed again, watching Worf in amusement. “Really? What’s this Odak look like again?” She asked with a teasing smirk. 

”Rhea…” Worf said warningly. 

”I’m kidding, you know I’m kidding.” Rhea smiled, walking over to Worf and putting her hands on shoulders. “I wouldn’t trade you for anything.” She said softly, standing on her toes to press a gentle kiss to Worf’s lips. 

Worf’s hands came to her hips to steady her. He let out a sigh. Rhea left a trail of kisses down to his neck. “May I stay the night?” Worf asked, suddenly. 

Rhea smirked. “What do you think I’m trying to do here?” She asked with a raised brow, pulling herself from his neck. 

”I meant afterwards.” Worf responded. “I know nothing will happen. Odak does not even know where your quarters are and yet-“ 

”You’re worried.” A slow smile overtook Rhea’s face. “I’d actually really love it if you spent the night here. I think it’d be really…nice.” She shrugged. “Do you need to go get pajamas or-“ She cut herself off as Worf raised an amused eyebrow. “Should’ve guessed.” She shook her head with a soft laugh and a blushing face. She moved towards her bed, flopping down onto it.

”Are you tired?” Worf asked, amused, as he approached the bed. 

”A little.” Rhea responded, her voice muffled since she was face down on the bed. “If you wanna do stuff, I’d be more than happy to oblige.” She rolled over onto her side, watching as Worf removed his uniform until he was just in his boxers. 

”Computer, lights to twenty five percent.” Worf commanded, sitting on the bed. He leaned over to press a kiss to Rhea’s forehead. “Sleep.” He ordered, moving to lay beside her and covering them both with blankets. 

”Thanks Worf.” Rhea murmured, draping an arm over Worf’s side and burying her face in his chest. “You’re so warm…” She let out a contented sigh. 

”Klingons run hot.” Worf responded, pulling Rhea against his chest as she let out a snort of laughter. 

”You’re the best boyfriend I could ask for.” Rhea yawned. 

”Boyfriend.” Worf said thoughtfully. He glanced down at Rhea to find She was already fast asleep. He would have to ask about her choice of word later. For now there was nothing he could do but hold her and protect her. And that was something he did readily. 

* * *

Rhea awoke with a yawn to the gentle music of her alarm. “Computer, alarm off.” She murmured. She let out a soft groan, leaning into Worf’s embrace. He was so warm and… “Whoa, good morning to you too.” She let out a sleepy chuckle as she shifted her hips and something became obvious. She rolled over, leaning up to press a kiss to Worf’s lips. “Hey, time to wake up.” She said softly. 

”I find I wish to stay in bed.” Worf responded, burying his face in her hair and holding her body flush against his. 

”Me too, bud, but I have a hard time believing Picard would accept ‘my hot Klingon boyfriend,’ as a good reason that I’m late.” Rhea responded, kissing him again quickly before she slipped out of his grasp. 

”What do you mean by boyfriend?” Worf asked curiously. “I assure you I am not a boy.” 

”No! No, that’s not it.” Rhea shook her head with a smile as she began getting ready. “It’s what we call someone we are…courting.” She said with a nod. She pulled her dress on over her head. “You’d call me your girlfriend.” She shrugged. 

”I see.” Worf looked at her thoughtfully, watching as she got dressed. He moved to get out of bed, locating his uniform and pulling it on. “My shift is not for another few hours, but allow me to accompany you.” He began to offer.

Rhea let out a soft laugh. “Worf, I am not letting you come to the bridge looking like you’re in the middle of a walk of shame.” She said lightly. 

”I do not feel shame.” Worf raised an eyebrow, sitting back on the bed. 

”No,” Rhea smiled. “A walk of shame is when you go back home after spending the night with someone else.” She walked over to Worf, combing her hands through his hair. “Usually all disheveled and not having showered or anything.” 

”I see.” Worf said slowly. “And this is…” 

”It would be unprofessional to say the least.” Rhea chuckled. She leaned down and kissed Worf softly. “You should head back to your rooms to get ready for your shift.” She said. “I’ll see you then, alright?” 

”Alright.” Worf nodded, rising to his feet and heading to the door. “Be wary of Captain Odak, please.” He requested. 

”Don’t worry.” Rhea assured him. 

* * *

A hand landed on the table where Rhea sat waiting for Data and Geordi. She looked up to see a Klingon man who was looking down at her with a toothy grin. “You are Lieutenant Rhea Young, correct?” 

”That is correct, and you are Captain Odak.” She said. “Before you say anything Captain, Worf told me about your plans, and while I am flattered, I am also uninterested.”

”Are you certain? You are not mated. You could see what a real Klingon is like before you swear yourself to him.” The man offered leaning over onto the table. 

“First of all, I don’t know what it is that makes you think you are any more Klingon than Worf.” Rhea responded, standing from her seat to look the man in the eyes. “And secondly, I am not attracted to him because he is the “most Klingon” or whatever.” She glared at the man. “I love Worf because he is strong and honest and caring. He’s sweet and protective and loyal. So unless you have a way to prove somehow you’re better than him in all of those qualities and more, I think we’re done here.”

Rhea walked off, spotting Data and Geordi coming in. “Hey guys, what’s the plan today?”

”Cards?” Geordi suggested. Rhea nodded with a smile. 

”That sounds amiable.” Data agreed.

* * *

Worf stepped into one of the rec rooms where he knew his friends were playing cards. A small smile came onto his face as he saw Rhea. He walked over to her, pressing a kiss to her head. 

She smiled, looking up at him. “Hi Worf.” She looked back at Geordi. “Go fish.” 

Worf shook his head slightly, pulling a chair up to the table. Rhea did not know how to play poker, and when they tried to teach her…it never worked out well. “Captain Odak-“ 

”He gave me a bit of trouble, but I explained to him that I have no interest in anyone else but you.” Rhea responded easily, waving him off. “It’s fine.” 

”And he accepted that?” Worf raised an eyebrow. 

”If he didn’t then I don’t know what he’s planning.” Rhea shrugged. 

”Rhea…” 

”I’ll be fine.” She rolled her eyes fondly. “I can take care of myself. And if I couldn’t, I have Data and Geordi to take care of me.” 

”No offense, Rhea, but I don’t think I could stand between you and a horny Klingon.” Geordi said, shaking his head. 

Rhea let out a loud laugh. “Thanks for your honesty, Geordi.” She smiled, putting a hand over his. “Although, I’d stand between you and a horny Klingon.” She stick out her tongue. 

”You often do.” Data responded. Rhea let out another surprised bark of laughter as Worf looked on disapprovingly. 

* * *

“Doctor Crusher.” Worf said, approaching the table where the doctor was sitting with Troi. “I require your assistance.”

”My assistance?” Beverly raised an eyebrow. “You know I’m off duty, Mr. Worf.” She offered with a smile. 

”This is not a medical matter.” Worf responded slowly. 

”Really?” Dr. Crusher raised an eyebrow. “Then what do you need from me?” 

”You are the only human I trust to come to with this.” Worf said slowly, pulling a chair up to the table. 

”I’m honored, I think.” She smiled. 

“Should I go?” Troi asked with a raised eyebrow. 

”No, so long as you can keep a secret.” Worf responded. 

”Secret?” Troi asked. 

”What have I gotten myself into?” Beverly teased. 

Worf looked around before he continued. “I have been…in a relationship with Rhea for nearly sixth months at this time.” He said softly, looking down at his hands. 

“Yes. You two are very cute.” Beverly smiled, putting a hand over Worf’s. “Now what do you need me for?” 

”I do not know the proper human custom. How do I ask her to marry me?” Worf asked softly. 

”Oh.” Beverly let out a breath, a wide smile splitting her face. “Worf that’s so sweet.” Troi covered her mouth with her hand, smiling widely. “Well…the human custom normally involves a ring with a gem of some kind, but I doubt Rhea would care too terribly.” Beverly began. “Then you do something special. A lot of people recreate their first dates or do something with a large significance to the couple. Then when the time comes, you get down on one knee, tell her how you feel and then…ask her.” She smiled at him. “Do you have any ideas?” She asked. 

”Yes, I believe I do.” Worf nodded. “I am uncertain where I can get a ring though.” He said thoughtfully. 

”I think I may have an idea.” Troi smiled. 

Rhea hummed, walking down to holodeck three where Worf had promised her a surprise. “Alright, Worf, what’s the-“ She started, walking onto the deck. She stopped as she caught sight of the surroundings. It was the same setting where Worf had brought her for their first “technically not a date” date. Worf stood in the room, in that same suit, a bouquet in his arms. Rhea couldn’t help but laugh a bit when she saw him. “What’s all this for?” She asked, taking the bouquet from his arms as she leaned up to kiss him.

Worf cleared his throat, glancing away. “I wished to give you a pleasant surprise. Did it work?” His gaze met her own. 

”Yes, it worked.” Rhea grinned, shaking her head slightly and hugging him tightly. “I don’t know why- I don’t know how I got so lucky to get you.” She said softly. 

”I often feel the same way.” Worf responded softly, wrapping his arms around her. After a moment in the embrace, Worf pulled away, his hands staying on her arms. “Would you like to eat first or dance?” 

”One dance?” Rhea requested softly. Worf brought her hand to his lips before he nodded to the band. He led her to the small dance floor as the band began playing a familiar melody. “La Vie en Rose?” She smiled up at him before moving to rest her head against his chest. “I don’t know why you’re doing all this, but if you want me to put out all you have to do is ask.” She teased softly. 

”I am well aware of that.” Worf said in a low voice that sent a shiver down her spine. 

”Then what is this?” She asked with a laugh. 

”If you are insistent on being so impatient.” Worf let go of her, stepping back, much to Rhea’s chagrin. “Rhea, I am desperately in love with you.” 

“I love you too, Worf.” She smiled. 

“We have been officially together for six months today-“ Worf started kneeling. 

”Happy anniversary.” Rhea responded slowly, not noticing or at least not understanding. 

”I would do anything for you. I would die a hundred times over. I would risk my life and honor for you. I desire a future with you more than anything else.” Worf said reaching into his pocket. 

”Worf…” A smile spread across Rhea’s face, so wide she thought it would split her face in two. “Worf, what are you doing?” She let out a laugh. 

”I have waited the minimum appropriate amount of time.” Word said, slowly taking something out of his pocket. “Rhea, will you join me, in both the Klingon and human traditions for marriage?” He asked presenting a thin silver ring. 

Rhea felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She laughed nervously, but nodded quickly. “Of course. Of course! Of fucking course I will!” She exclaimed when she found her words. Worf slipped the ring onto her finger, coming to his feet and picking her up to kiss her. “I love you. So fucking much.” Rhea said between kisses. “I adore you.” 

”And I you.” Worf responded, finally lowering her to the ground. 

”May we come in?” Picard’s voice came through a speaker in the room. 

Rhea looked at Worf with a wide grin. “They knew?” 

”I only told a few people, but word got around I suppose.” He responded, taking her hand in his. 

”Yes, come in!” Rhea called, looking at Worf with all the love of the universe in her eyes. 

There was a shout of ”Congratulations!” as their friends and crew mates all joined them on the holodeck. Picard was carrying champagne, which he immediately handed off to Worf. Data had a noise maker in his mouth that he was blowing repeatedly as Rhea showed off the ring to Dr Crusher and Troi. 

Geordi and Data walked up to Rhea, both of them leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheeks. “Congrats!” Geordi wished her. 

”I made the ring.” Data offered. 

Geordi and Data then turned to press kisses to Worf’s cheeks, which he was decidedly unamused at. Rhea laughed at his scowl as she pulled him down into a kiss, a chorus of wolf whistles and cat calls following the action. But Rhea couldn’t bring herself to care at all. She hugged Worf’s arm to her side and together they celebrated with their friends, both happier than they had been when they were a part. And happiness was only sure to follow. 


End file.
